


Happy Birthday

by InsomniacCoffee



Series: Pile of Ashes [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dethklok and Abigail have small lines, M/M, Post-Episode: s04 The Doomstar Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: From a Tumblr Prompt: "Happy Birthday."Post-Doomstar. I didn't think thoroughly on how this plays out but they're in England for a mission regarding the prophecy and it's Pickles' birthday so obviously Charles has things planned for them.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Pile of Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972474
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the first two tumblr prompts I ever received from [HeyMurphy](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMurphy) Who also writes amazing fics and amazing [tumblr prompts](https://lampmeeting.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20writing%22) so go check hers out! <3 
> 
> [Original Post](https://insomniac-pens.tumblr.com/post/619956271952560128/ash-oh-my-lord-those-prompts-are-so-good)  
>  **Original Date Posted:** June 03 2020

For his own reasoning, Pickles chose to pretend his birthday didn’t exist. It was difficult given how famous he is and how much more fan mail and online exposure he’d get around that time that would constantly remind. It’d be easier to not collect his fan mail and avoid the internet but his family always seemed to find a way to pester him. Every single Goddamn year would be them trying to come over or pestering him with texts, phone calls, and dollar store birthday cards with half-assed written messages. 

Fortunately, this year seemed to be different. He was only thankful that conveniently their latest mission to fulfill the prophecy or whatever was in England In hindsight, he should’ve realized that it was actually part of Charles’ plan.

And since he never really looks at the schedule of what they needed to do, he didn’t realize that conveniently there was a day off between the tasks. And it so happened to fall right on his birthday.

It didn’t click into place once he found himself slowly waking up to Charles pulling him closer sleepily. His hands were always so gentle around him that it was almost easy to fall back asleep. Luckily, him being kissed was enough to get that jolt of energy to not fall as fast asleep. 

“Happy birthday, Pickles,” Charles said and Pickles tiredly laughed as he kissed him back.

“Aren’t I gettin’ a little too old for birthdays?” He asked with a tired smile.

“That would mean you actually had celebrated your own birthdays. There’s nothing wrong with treating yourself a little,” Charles answered, “Besides, I kind of planned something for us to do together. Of course, the boys want to do something with you too but that will be in the evening." 

“What about my family? They’re gonna ruin it if they find out-”

"They won’t. It’s all taken care of. It’s nothing worth getting the press over. It’s just gonna be between us and no one else." 

That was enough to get Pickles to be comfortable enough to not ask anything else. Charles wasn’t pestering him to get up and start the day like he usually would. He seemed to be taking his time with him and it was actually nice for once. 

True to Charles’ word, it was as quiet and enjoyable as Pickles preferred. He had shared plenty of birthday bashes before in the past to wake up incredibly hungover with a bunch of celebrities on his bed. As nice as those times were, he didn’t miss it as much as he thought he would.

There was something nice about being able to spend a birthday not trapped in a room or with people he barely even knew. While the other guys may call him old, he just found it not as appealing as they must have. Charles could’ve simply given him a cake and he would’ve been content enough with it. However, because he was Charles, he always had tricks up his sleeve that he was never able to catch.

They spent most of the morning and afternoon traveling around England, visiting a few music museums, catching a private matinee performance of Book of Mormon, and even trying out pie at that traditional pie shop Charles always raved over. It was just as delicious as he had said. 

It was evening when they finally made it back to the tour bus after basically traveling around like tourists. The two hadn’t had a day where they basically traveled around aimlessly like normal people and while their celebrity status gave them extra special treatment, it was more enjoyable than either of them had expected.

He saw that the boys had attempted to throw him a surprise party. Attempted being the keyword here. Obviously, the boys and Abigail had fought over who was doing what and it ended with a disarray of balloons, streamers, and food being scattered all over. There was no sign of his family so honestly, he could’ve been knighted by the Queen herself on the spot and he would’ve felt the same. 

“So we really tried but someone had to insist on being in charge.” Nathan glared at Skwisgaar.

“Not my faults your aesthetics are shit.” Skwisgaar pointed out.

“Should I remind that you wanted to throw in actual rattlesnakes to the punch bowl for the ‘aesthetics’?” Abigail asked. 

“I don’t get why we couldn’t get a metal birthday cake! Mercury is totally safe and metal too!” Murderface chimed in.

“Uh eithers ways, happy birthdays!” Toki said quickly as he hugged Pickles so tightly he almost saw white.

Pickles just laughed when Toki pulled away. How could he be mad at people who at least genuinely tried to throw him a birthday party? He couldn’t remember if his family ever tried to throw him one. It used to hurt him he didn’t remember and he’d try so desperately to remember as the last thing of hope he had that they definitely cared about him.

Looking at the scene now, he realized that it didn’t matter. He finally got the birthday party he truly wanted. A birthday party thrown by his actual family, “The gesture’s still sweet. I really appreciate it. Thanks, guys.” 

The cake was at least saved thanks to the fact it was kept in the fridge by an Abigail who definitely knew how to hold a sword. As they ate their cake, the presents were brought in by a klokateer. Six gifts in all. 

The gifts were exactly things he would like. A mixture of handmade from the boys’ secret talents and store-bought that still carried the same amount of love as they were all things he would like. The final gift was almost easy to not notice. It was a small box wrapped in white packaging and even though it had no name tag, it was still easy to see from who it was from.

It took a few moments to unwrap the paper and open the box. Seeing what was inside almost made him drop the box before looking at Charles, "You-This is for real? You actually mean it?" 

Charles nodded as he took his hands, staring at him completely with a look that was full of the love he shared for him as well,"Of course I do, Pickles. You really mean a lot to me and I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to realize that. I know things are going to be hard soon and I’m not sure if we’ll ever get another opportunity for me to propose to you so I’m taking this as a chance. I want this to be a promise that no matter what happens, I’ll always be waiting for you and I hope you’ll do the same for me.”

Pickles almost choked back a sob as he kissed Charles before hugging him tightly, “Of course I fuckin’ will. I’ll wait a million years if I have to because I do wanna marry you. You’re really the only one for me, Charlie." 

It seemed like everyone else was aware of that moment because he heard party poppers go off and a mixtures of ‘Congratulations’, 'About fucking time’, and 'Great, let’s eat more cake.' 

They eventually pulled away and Charles slipped the ring in his finger, which was a perfect fit. 

"We cans plans your weddings!” Toki said excitedly which sparked immediate discussion among the others.

“No, I don’t think-” Charles said before he was interrupted by the boys beginning to ramble about a very metal (and dangerous) wedding planned. 

“We can tell them tomorrow. For now, I just wanna spend the rest of my birthday with my fiance.” Pickles chuckled as he reached over to kiss him again.

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled as he kissed him again, “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me or send writing requests over at [Tumblr](https://insomniac-pens.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
